Circuit breakers are known to those skilled in the art, e.g., ABB PROLINE brand circuit breakers. An exemplary ABB PROLINE brand circuit breaker is shown in FIG. 1A. ABB PROLINE circuit breakers have an opening 10 into which a screw driver is inserted to tighten wires (not shown) inside the circuit breaker. More specifically, stripped wires are inserted into an opening 12 in the circuit breaker and a screw driver is inserted into the opening 10 to tighten the wires to secure them in place.
Applicants have appreciated the need for an electrically insulated cover to prevent someone from accidentally touching the wires or any electrically activated portion of the breaker inside the opening 12.